His sister
by johnliz4ever
Summary: There's more to Sark then meets the eye. Rated for swearing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Alias

Timeline: It's a story that could have taken place during season 1.

Sark drove up to the Boarding School in Essex. He turned to the main gate and buzzed himself in using a code given to him by the headmaster. He drove to the car park, parked his BMW Convertible, walked to the main door, and waited to be buzzed in by the PA. Then he was led to the headmaster's office.

The PA knocked on the door then informed the headmaster "Mr Lazarey is here", then was led into the office. As Sark walked into the office, the man on the other side of the desk stood up and offered his hand to Sark. Sark took his hand and shook it.

"Sorry to call you in Mr Lazarey, but we are having some problems with her."

Sark shook his head and the two of them sat down. Sark crossed his arms across his torso.

"What's she done this time?"

The headmaster took a file out of his desk and slid it across the desk to Sark. Sark picked it up and studied it.

"Smoking, fighting, drinking, abuse to staff, sneaking out after lights out. I know she's not had the best life Mr Lazarey but I can not keep using that as a reason to the governors, they want her out."

Sark uncrossed his arms, leant across the table, and looked at the headmaster straight in the eyes.

"There is nowhere else she can go and I can't take her with me, you know that."

The headmaster leant across to Sark.

"I know that Julian and I'm doing my best to keep her in the school, but unless she cleans up her act she out."

Sark leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms again.

"What do you want my too do?"

The headmaster leant back into his chair

"Talk to her; Try to get her to clean up."

Sark smirked.

"I doubt that I'm the best person too talk to her about being good and pure, not given my history."

"But Julian, she worships you, she'll listen to you."

Sark ran his hand though his hair.

"Just promise me that you won't ship her off to some training school, like you did to me."

"Julian, we did that for your own good, look at you now, you are strong, wealthy and respected."

"Yes and also wanted in many different countries for various crimes. I don't want her going that way, she deserves better."

The headmaster got a cruel look in his eyes.

"She has potential, Irina could do wonders…"

Sark slammed his hand on the desk.

"Damn it, I will not subject her to that. Now please tell me where I can find her."

"She's been confined to her room; I will get Kelly to take you."

Sark relaxed back in his chair.

"Thank you."

* * *

The headmaster's PA, Kelly led Sark to her room. 

Once Kelly had turned and left Sark knocked on the door.

"No-one here except the Boarding schools' least wanted miscreant"

Sark opened the door and stared into the deep blue eyes of the girl in the room who was typing on her computer.

"Oh, look who decided to show up, Hello 5 years already gosh that went quick"

Sark walked up the girl and forced her to stand. His hands tightening on her wrists. She stared into his eyes showing no fear.

"Looks like you're turning into Daddy,"

Sark released his grip on her arms and walked back from her.

"Never say that again, I'm nothing like him."

She sat back down at her computer and began typing again.

"No, that's right, you're worse, you kill innocent people for profit."

Sark walked up behind, placed his head into the curve of her neck and starred at the screen.

"I know I'm not always there for you as much as I should be, but everything I do is to keep you safe."

She didn't move except to finish typing her paper on 'Human Nature'. Sark thought it was a really boring subject.

"Is that how you justify killing innocents?"

Sark turned round her chair so she faced him, then he knelt down in front of her and took her hand in his.

"Sweetie you're my whole life, you are the only thing I have to keep me from going over to the other side permanently."

She looked down at him and her eyes softened when she saw tears forming ever so slightly in his beautiful blue eyes. She slid out of the chair and into his arms.

"I'm sorry Julian, I didn't mean it, and I know that you love me, I know that. I know how lucky I am to have you. No-one else would put up with me like you do."

Sark looked up into her eyes and smirked.

"And no-one else but you would put up with me."

She smirked at him and fell into his hug.

After about two minutes of hugging. Sark pulled away from her and lifted her chin so she looked at him.

"You have got to promise me that there will be no more, no more fighting, smoking, drinking. None of it. If there is, they will send you to Irina Derevko, like they did me. And I can not allow that to happen, Mum would never forgive me."

"You know Julian; you don't have to act indestructible all the time, I know that you see Mum when you see me."

Sark took her hand

"And I know you see Dad when you see me"

"But you're not Dad, and you're not Sark. You sometimes forget that you are Julian Lazarey; you are so sweet, caring and full of love and I hate Irina for not letting you be Julian anymore."

Sark stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"I'm still Julian, I'm still your big brother, and Irina can never change that."

* * *

4 Months Later.

Sark sped up to the boarding school pushing 90mph in his BMW.

Once he had reached the front door he jumped out of his car and ran passed the Headmaster, his PA and the, now very large group, of students who had situated themselves outside his sister's room, and pushed his way into the school her room.

He stopped as he saw the pool of blood.

The headmaster made his way into to the room, pushing passed the students.

"Okay girls back to your rooms now"

The headmaster came into the room and closed the door then went to Sark and put his and on his shoulder.

In a flash Sark had turned round, slammed the headmaster against the wall, and had his gun to the base of his head.

"Tell me what you fucking did to her you basted"

"Julian, she was found like this. We came to wake her up this morning and this is how she was found"

Sark loosened his grip and pushed the headmaster away from the wall. He then went over to his sister and ran his right hand across her blonde hair.

"It was a sniper; we believe he got to her though a window that she left open."

Sark examined his sister's wound.

"This wasn't just any sniper."

* * *

Sark stormed into her office and pulled his gun out on her. 

"You bitch, you fucking bitch. Why?"

"She was making you vulnerable Julian, you we not as conscious of your surroundings as you normally are."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Irina took the gun out of his hand and placed it on her desk before walking round to him and taking his hands in hers.

"You were followed, while visiting her last month, while you took her out you were followed by MI5 agents and I was forced to take them out before the managed to apprehend you. I did it for your own safety Julian."

Irina led Sark to the couch and sat him down. She sat down next to him and ran the back of her hand across his cheek.

"Julian, they were planning on abducting her, torturing her, finding out all she knew about you and this operation. I didn't want her to go through that, she wouldn't have survived. And if she had, she wouldn't have been the same. I didn't want you to see that happen. I did what was necessary. Please don't hate me for that."

A guard came into the room and Irina faced him.

"Need help Ma'am?"

Irina looked from the guard to Sark who was still holding her free hand; she ran her thumb across his hand.

"No, I'm okay."

The guard nodded and left the room; Irina then took hold of Sark's chin and pulled his head up so he faced her.

"I'm Sorry Julian." She kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

* * *

2 months later.

Sark ran his fingers across the gravestone.

He turned and left the cemetery.

_Marie Lazarey  
Much loved daughter of Maria.  
Treasured sister of Julian  
1988-2001_

_Heaven now has the most beautiful and precious Angel._

FIN…


End file.
